


Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One (Prelude)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babies, Baby Names, Boyfriends, Children, Children of Characters, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Far Future, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Life Partners, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Newborn Children, No Dialogue, Older Characters, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Wedding, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: A prelude to my upcoming story, Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690927
Kudos: 2





	Wake Me When I’m Twenty-One (Prelude)

Lydia Deetz had just turned eighteen years old when her dad and her stepmom moved out the house and let her live there with the Maitlands. They knew that that was what she wanted. The Maitlands were fine with it. They said Charles and Delia could visit any time they wanted.

She’d settled on a college not too far from the house and often did her college work at home so as to not have the Maitlands miss her. She’d also decided not to actually have a job of her own until she’d graduated from college, for similar reasons. She was currently studying to become a paranormal investigator and photographer. Something that made complete sense to the two ghosts.

When she introduced her boyfriend, who she met on her first day of college classes, to the Maitlands, they both immediately took a liking to him and gave him permission to move into the house. Upon moving in, Lydia’s boyfriend didn’t take long to settle down. 

________

Lydia was twenty-one years of age when her boyfriend of three years proposed to her and of course she said yes. Their wedding was scheduled for the middle of September and they decided to have it in the back yard of the house, which was fitting considering the Maitlands couldn’t leave. 

Then came the day of Lydia’s marriage to her boyfriend. She’d invited her dad and her stepmom, the Maitlands, Betelgeuse, several of her relatives, Adam’s and Barbara’s families, and the rest of her school friends. Her boyfriend invited his family, his relatives, and his school friends.

Betelgeuse didn’t quite understand why Lydia would get married to someone after their sham wedding, causing Lydia to laugh and explain to him that her wedding to her boyfriend was a real wedding and obviously not a green card one. Betelgeuse half-understood.

________

Lydia was twenty-three years of age when she became pregnant for the first time, and after six months she and her husband found out that they were having a baby girl. 

Of course, Lydia had decided to name her first child after her surrogate ghost mother and her husband thought that was a great idea. As did Barbara. 

Three months later, Lydia had given birth to her firstborn child, Barbara. Lydia had decided to shorten her child’s name to Barbie, sometimes Barb but that was rare, to avoid the confusion. Barbara, of course, was fine with that.

________

Lydia was twenty-five years of age when she gave birth to her second child, a boy she named after Adam. Deciding to shorten her second child’s name to Ad to avoid the confusion. Feeling that two kids was enough, Lydia, her husband, their family, and the Maitlands settled down. All ready for what life, afterlife in the Maitlands’ case, was going to throw at them.


End file.
